


Mike x Jess Collection

by mimimadrox



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimadrox/pseuds/mimimadrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Mike x Jess one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP not knowing how to propose and being a nervous wreck. Finally, one day they’re on a date with Person B and they casually say, “You know, Person B, I had a dream last night that I proposed. And you said yes.” And then they get down on one knee and pull out a ring. “Would you make my dreams come true?” (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

“Jessica, will you marry me?” Mike held the ring out towards the mirror.

“Dammit, no…” Mike shook his head at his reflection. “No, man, you don’t sound confident enough. Sound more confident! Come on! She’s gonna say yes.”

He took a deep breath, then tried again, smirking at his reflection. “Jessica, baby, marry me.”

Frustrated, he shook his head. “No, no; now you just sound like a dickhead.” He sighed and rubbed his face with his free hand, then glared down at the ring in his other hand.

“Why is proposing so hard? Promposing was easier than this!”

He answered himself, “Because you’re asking her to spend the rest of her life with you, not go to a high school dance, you idiot.”

Mike shook his head, then turned back to his reflection with a serious expression. “Alright, Mikey boy. You know what you need? A break. Just take a break, okay? You’ll find the perfect way to ask her, she’ll say yes, you’ll get married, maybe pop out a few puppies…” He took another deep breath. “You’ll be fine. Everything will be fine.”

* * *

About a week later, Mike was sitting across from Jessica as they ate dinner in a fancy four star resteraunt. It had cost him a fortune, but it was a very special night.

Mike couldn’t believe how beautiful Jessica looked that night. Of course, she always looked beautiful, but tonight was different somehow.

The glow from the candle on their table illuminated her skin; she looked drop dead sexy in a red dress that hugged her body, and her blonde hair had been curled and pinned up.

Upon first seeing her that night, Mike’s mouth had gone dry.

Throughout the whole dinner, Mike had found himself distracted, thinking about when the perfect time to propose would be. Before dinner? After dinner? During?

They had just placed their dessert order when he’d finally had enough of himself.

_It doesn’t matter when, as long as it’s tonight! Just do it!_

“So,” Mike did his best to sound casual. “You know, Jessica, I had a dream last night that I proposed. And you said yes.” Mike got up from his chair, sunk down to one knee, and finally pulled out the ring that had been burning a hole in his pocket all night. “Will you make my dreams come true?”

Jessica’s eyes grew wide and she cupped a hand over her mouth. “Michael…!”

Mike took a deep breath. “Jessica…will you marry me?”

The customers sitting at surrounding tables gasped softly and whispered to each other as they watched the scene, some even leaning in slightly to better hear Jessica’s answer.

Jessica lowered her hand from her mouth and pressed it against her chest. She smiled and nodded, tears gathering in her eyes. “Yes! Of course I will!”

Mike grinned, wide enough to practically split his face in half. He pulled the ring from the box and eased it gently onto her finger.

Jessica admired it for a moment before turning back to Mike and leaping at him, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss. The people around them smiled and applauded, a couple of them coming forward and offering congratulations. Their waitress even brought them a couple extra pieces of cake and a fresh bottle of wine.

After they left the resteraunt, they went home to make love in celebration of their engagement before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

* * *

The next day, Jessica would invite all their friends over for the announcement. She showed the ring off to the girls as the guys gathered around Mike to shake his hand or clap him on the back, laughing as they teased him about how they never thought he’d propose to anyone.

Sam and Ashley shrieked in excitement, admired the ring, and immediately began talking about wedding plans while Emily turned to Matt and raised her eyebrow expectantly. Matt became flustered, blushing and stuttering, while the others laughed.

Then Mike would pop open a bottle of champagne, Jessica would start up the music, and the whole group would have their own little celebration party.


	2. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A in your OTP has acquired new scars recently (via surgery, battle, accident, etc.) and is so self-conscious about it that they’ve been bundled up, hiding the marks even from person B. Person B decides to try to get Person A to accept themselves by coaxing them into a relaxing bubble bath and kissing every scar. (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)
> 
> Takes place a few months after the "Everyone lives" ending -- in the same AU as my Chrashley one-shots "Collection".

Ever since the incident at the lodge, Jessica refused to leave her house. For the most part, she stayed in her bed, hidden beneath her blankets. When she did leave her room, she always wore long pajamas, socks, even a hoodie–no matter what the temperature was, she wouldn’t let her scars show.

The only person, aside from her family, that she allowed to visit her anymore was Mike. Although, even he wasn’t allowed to see her scars. She claimed that she wanted him to think of her as she used to be: beautiful and sexy and, most importantly, without scars.

Mike was doing his best to take care of her–he went grocery shopping for her, cooked her meals for her, cleaned her house up a bit. He’d practically moved in with her; he spent every night on her couch, often being awoken at night by her screaming from a nightmare. Whenever he tried to comfort her, though, she pushed him away.

It was difficult. Mike could barely take care of himself anymore; his grades were slipping, his future being sucked away.

He knew she couldn’t hide forever, and he couldn’t take care of her forever–not at the rate his future was going. So one day, he decided to try something.

He ran a warm bath, added lots of bubbles, and lit a few of her favorite scented candles. Then he walked across the hall and knocked gently on her bedroom door. “Jess? I ran a bath for you.”

For several seconds, silence. Then, her voice, small, “…okay.”

* * *

Just as Jessica pulled her hood down and reached for the zipper of her hoodie, the bathroom door opened and Mike stepped in, completely naked. Jessica shrieked and covered her scarred face. “Michael!”

“Shh, shh, shh. It’s okay, Jess.”

“What are you doing?” She whimpered.

Mike grinned. “Joining you.”

Her face paled and she began to shake her head emphatically, mumbling in horror, “No, no, no…”

“Jess, it’s okay. It’s just me.”

“No,” She began to cry. “I don’t want you to see…”

Mike sighed and gently took hold of her wrists, pulling her hands away from her face so he could look into her eyes. “Jessica, I’m in love with you.”

Her eyes widened in surprised and she just stared at him, speechless.

“Your scars don’t make me love you any less, and they don’t make you any less beautiful in my eyes.” He took her face in his hands, planting a light kiss on every scar he saw there–the one on her forehead, the bridge of her nose, the ones on her left cheek.

He reached down and unzipped her hoodie, glad when she didn’t resist. As he undressed her, he kissed every single one of her scars and she shivered beneath his touch.

Once she was completely uncovered, he kissed her lips, pulling back to whisper against her lips, “You are still just as beautiful to me as you were before the scars.”

And, for the first time in months, Jessica smiled.

* * *

“Michael?”

“Yes?”

After relaxing in the tub together, the two had retired to Jessica’s room, where they were snuggled close together in her bed. There was practically no gap between their bodies at all, but still, Jessica felt as though she couldn’t get close enough. She felt so safe and warm; she’d missed this closeness so much that she couldn’t get enough of it now.

She pressed the side of her head against his chest, smiling softly as she listened to his heartbeat. “I love you, too.”


	3. All I Want for Christmas is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A standing outside person B’s window, blasting ‘All I Want For Christmas is You’ on the boom box they’re holding above their heads. (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

Jessica was sitting on her bed, humming quietly to herself as she decorated her nails to be more Christmas-y, when she suddenly heard music outside her window.

She slid off of her bed and--carefully, so as not to ruin her nails--opened the window, sticking her head out into the cool night air, eyes searching for the source of the music.

Mike stood below her, holding a boom box over his head. Mariah Carey's 'All I Want for Christmas is You' was blasting out of the speakers. He grinned up at her.

Jess covered her mouth and giggled. _What is that dork doing now?_

Mike set the boom box on the ground and lowered the volume. Then he stood straight and raised a hand to wave. "Hey, Jess."

Jessica giggled at his casual tone, as if this was something they did every night. "Michael, what are you doing?"

"Oh, you know. Just hanging out outside your window. The usual."

"Riiight." Her smile was so wide that her cheeks hurt a little. "That's a little creepy, Michael."

"Yeah, I… kind of just realized that."

They both laughed and then just stood there smiling at each other for a couple of minutes before Mike spoke again, "So, uh… It's kind of cold out here, Jess."

Jess pretended to study her nails, holding back a shiver. "Is it?"

"Yeah. It is. Like, really cold. Winter cold." He looked around. "And it's dark. Sort of." He paused, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, except for the street lamps."

Jessica giggled. "What are you saying, Michael?"

Mike sighed and smiled up at her, offering his puppy eyes. "Can I come in, Jess? Please? Before I freeze to death?"

Jess rolled her eyes and went downstairs to unlock the front door and let him in. He walked into the house and set the boom box inside by the front door before taking Jess's face in his hands and kissing her passionately on the lips.

Jess squealed and wriggled away from him. "Your hands are cold!"

He laughed. "I told you it was cold out there!"

"Let me make you some hot chocolate." She headed for the kitchen, where she grabbed a couple of mugs from the cabinets and filled them with water.

Mike strolled into the kitchen after her and took a seat at the island.

"So what's with the cheesy gesture?" Jess asked as she slid the mugs into the microwave and set the timer.

"Well, I would have serenaded you, but I don't have the best singing voice."

Jess turned to look him in the eyes. "Try."

He raised his eyebrows. "Try…what? Try to sing?"

"Please?" Jess arranged her features into a pout, widening her eyes to imitate his puppy dog look. "Please, Michael?"

Mike sighed. "Alright, fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." He got to his feet and started towards her, taking her hands in his and looking into her eyes. He took a slow, deep breath, then opened his mouth to sing:

 _"I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There is just one thing I need_  
_I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree."_

Jess pressed her lips together to suppress a giggle; his singing voice was definitely not album matieral. Still, just the fact that he was willing to sing for her anyway was a very sweet gesture for her to appreciate.

 _"I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you."_

He stopped there, his cheeks flushing a deeper pink as he studied her expression. She squeezed his hands and leaned in to kiss his cheek softly.

She decided to take it from there.

 _"I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
_I won't even ask for snow, and I_  
_I just wanna keep on waiting_  
_Underneath the mistletoe."_

Mike was astonished by the sound of Jessica's voice; he'd never known she was such a good singer, despite how long they'd known each other. He just stood there, staring at her, completely captivated by her voice.

 _"I won't make a list and send it_  
_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_  
_I won't even stay awake_  
_To hear those magic reindeer click."_

He didn't want to ruin the moment by adding his horrible singing with hers, but he couldn't help it; he wanted to join in, to sing with her, enjoy the moment with her. And he had a feeling she wouldn't mind, no matter how terrible he sounded.

 _"'Cause I just want you here tonight_  
_Holding on to me so tight_  
_What more can I do_  
_Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you."_

And as they sang, they wrapped their arms around each other and started to dance around the kitchen, the microwave bleeping in the background for a few seconds before stopping, telling them that the water for the hot chocolate was done.

But they ignored the microwave, too caught up in each other to care. And the mugs of water sat there, in the microwave, getting cooler with each passing second as the young couple danced from the kitchen to the dining room to the living room and back, singing the same song over and over again.

When they finally wore their voices out, they went back to the kitchen and Jessica reheated their water and finished making the hot chocolate. They then took their mugs into the living room, where Mike helped Jess decorate her Christmas tree. After that, they fell asleep on the couch in front of the fireplace, cuddled close together, Mariah Carey's 'All I Want for Christmas is You' playing quietly on the boom box in the background.


	4. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person B is listening to music in their bedroom. A song they really like comes on their mp3/phone/other device so they get up and dance like nobody's business. After a moment or two he/she yells in alarm as Person A, who has been at the window since the song started, calls out to them, "Ya havin' fun?" (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

Clad in her strawberry print pajamas, Jessica lay on her belly on her bed, her laptop sitting in front of her, displaying her social media profile. At the moment, she was in a group chat with Sam and Ashley; Emily was out with Matt.

>   
>  **Sam:** Saturday night. What are you girls up to? Anything scandalous?  
>  **Ashley:** LOL yea right! Is homework "scandalous"?  
>  **Jess:** I'm with Ashley. College has dominated my existence.  
>  **Ashley:** What about you, Sam?  
>  **Sam:** No parties for me, but I don't have any homework either. :P I'm about ready to dip into a long, relaxing bath and then go to bed.  
>  **Ashley:** Lucky!  
>  **Jess:** What is it with u and baths?  
>  **Sam:** They're relaxing! :)  
>  **Ashley:** At least she doesn't have homework.  
>  **Jess:** True. Bitch. (jk ily)  
>  **Sam:** Lol! Well, ladies, my bathtub awaits. Ttyl! Love ya!  
>  **Ashley:** Goodnight Sam!  
>  **Ashley:** I think I'm going to have a snack and call it a night too, Jess. Night!  
>  **Jess:** Ugh, leaving me alone? I hate you both.  
>  **Ashley:** Sorry!  
>  **Jess:** Ash, I'm kidding. Sweet dreams!  
>  **Ashley:** Oh. :) thanks. You too.

Jess logged off of the site and closed it. She went to YouTube and searched through her playlists till she found one of her favorites and started from the beginning, turning the volume on her laptop up just a little; if she turned it up too loud, she wouldn't be able to concentrate.

She turned back to the notebook in front of her with a pout; she was barely even halfway done with her essay and it was almost 10 PM. She wanted to be out at a party or hanging out with Mike, but she also wanted to pass college and follow her dream to become a model.

Mike had texted her earlier and tried to get her to go to the movies or somewhere with him, but she told him she couldn't; if she kept putting off her studies, she'd just barely pass, if she passed at all. It was a bad habit she had in high school--putting off her homework--and she vowed not to let that sort of thing happen when she finally made it to college.

 _Sigh. Homework it is._

Then her playlist began playing Cake by Melanie Martinez.

"Aww, yeah! This is my _song_." She turned the volume up more, then jumped off of her bed to dance.

She'd recently fallen in love with Melanie's whole Cry Baby album; Cake was her favorite song at the moment.

As Jessica danced around her bedroom, she began singing along to the lyrics:

 _"I'm not a piece of cake_  
_For you to just discard_  
_While you walk away_  
_With the frosting of my heart."_

"Ya havin' fun?" A male voice--definitely not apart of the song--called out.

Jessica jumped, a small yelp escaping her throat as she whirled around to find the voice's owner.

Mike was standing outside of her window, smirking at her.

"Michael! What are you doing here?" Jess moved to her laptop and paused the video, then turned back to Mike, who was climbing into her room.

"Oh, you know. Just hangin' out."

Jessica crossed her arms and glared, repeating her question in a firmer, more stern, tone, "What are you doing here?"

"Will you relax? I missed you." Mike wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I was sad you couldn't come out tonight, so I thought I'd stop by."

She sighed and rested the side of her head against his chest. "Sorry, you just... you scared the crap outta me. You could have knocked on the front door or something, you know."

"I know, but the window was already open."

Jessica suppressed a smile. "That's a little creepy, Michael."

"Really? I was hoping for…unique. Romantic. Rebellious, even: fuck the front door."

"Oh, you're unique alright." Jessica laughed and pulled away. "Come on, creeper. Dance with me!" Jess re-started the video, from the beginning.

"I prefer to watch--"

She grabbed his hands. "Dance." She ordered.

"Yes, mi'lady." Mike obeyed with a chuckle, breaking into dance alongside his girlfriend, who giggled at his moves before re-joining Melanie in song:

 _"You smell just like vanilla_  
_You taste like buttercream_  
_You're filling up my senses_  
_With empty calories."_

The two danced until the song was over, then Jessica dragged Mike down onto the bed and the two kissed for awhile, Mike slowly inching a hand up the blonde's thigh…

Then Jess pulled away, grabbed her notebook, and made Mike help her finish her essay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little side note: I didn't choose "Cake" for any special reason. I was just listening to it right before I started writing this and I really like the song, so. Also, I figure Jess would probably be into her music, so it works!


End file.
